Naruto Drabbles
by Lycan180
Summary: Basicly crazy stuff...humorus too...T for future works..
1. Creepy Song of Rock Lee

"Insanity: Naruto Style!"

Drabble #1

"Creepy Song..."

By Lycan180! I do not own anything exept the plot...well, there is no plot...I at least own this writing though!

Naruto stood on stage looking at the mass amount of people. Adjusting the ear mic, he cleared his throught as everyone's attention was directed to the blonde. Breathing deeply, Naruto heard the song begin. His voice lowered as he sang the begining, and raising his voice gently as the song raised.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and Tonight's Karoke starts now with a spirit-touching song called "Better than I". Clearing his throught again he smiled as the soft song started.

"I thought I did what's right  
I thought I had the answer  
I thought I chose the surest road  
But that road brought me here  
So I put up a fight  
And told You how to help me  
And just when I had given up  
The truth is coming clear, for...

You know...Better Than I  
You know...the way  
I've let go...the need to know why  
For You know Better Than I

If this has been a test  
I cannot see the reason  
But maybe knowing, I don't know  
Is part of getting thru  
I try to do what's best  
Find faith has made it easy  
To see the best thing I can do  
Is put my Trust in You, for...

You know...Better Than I  
You know...the way  
I've let go...the need to know why  
For You know Better Than I

I saw one cloud, and thought it was the sky  
I saw a bird and thought that I could follow  
But it was You who toughtthat bird to fly  
If I let You reach me...  
Will You teach me? For...

You know...Better Than I  
You know...the way  
I've let go...the need to know why  
I'll take what answers You supply  
For You know Better Than I..."

Sasuke, in one of the front seats, looked at Naruto and burst out laughing. "N-Narut-to! What are you, Christan???!!" he laughed out. Naruto frowned and growled:"So what?" Smirking, Sasuke stood and took a mic as he pushed Naruto off the stage. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." he said as the mass amount of girls fainted at his voice. Sighing, he set a disc in the Karoke machine. "Sorry, It's only in Hebrew. "Why should I worry?" from Disney's Oliver and Company."

" Hayom ani beCentral Park  
Umachar ba'ir hatachtit  
Ktsat meshotet leyad St Marcs  
Zo ha'ir ha'amitit

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Cochmat rechov  
Yesh po zman lachshov

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Chayey rechov  
Et NEW York cal le'ehov

Ein ma lidog li  
Li davca tov  
Clum lo chaser li  
Ki ani chay barchov

Ein ma lidog li  
Li davca tov  
Ve'im yesh ma shechaser li  
Ani motse oto barchov

La'ir hazot yesh ketsev  
Shecvar nichnas ladam  
Umegaresh col etsev  
Ata can im culam

Ein ma lidog li, lo  
Li davca tov  
Clum lo chaser li ooh  
Ki hacol yesh barchov

Ein ma lidog li, lo  
Li davca tov  
Ve'im yesh ma shechaser li  
Hu nimtsa can barchov

Hacol can tov, afilu tov yoter  
Ani ore'ach shel cavod bechol melon pe'er

Ein ma lidog li  
Li davca tov  
Ve'im ktsat lo mistader li  
Tamid ozrim li barchov "

Sasuke smirked saying,"Beat that" to Naruto. Smiling, Naruto took a disc out of a clear case and inserted it into the machine. A strong upbeat song began.

" I'll be the one...

I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies

There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

CHORUS  
I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one...

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light

There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

CHORUS

You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please

I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run

CHORUS

I'll be the one

I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it all right  
I'll be the one  
To hold you  
And make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one "

Sakura looked at Naruto with a surprised gaze. Naruto smiled and jumped down, giving the mic to Lee. "Yes! Youthful love songs! But first my signiture song!!!" he yelled. Naruto paled and gulped.

"I'm not wearing underwear today,  
No im not wearing underwear today  
Not that you probably care  
Much about my underwear  
Still none the less i gotta say  
That im not wearing underwear today!!!!"

Lee yelled as Naruto was forced to unplug the stereo for lee had nearly made everyone deaf. Growling, Naruto left quickly with team 7, going home. This would scar team 7 for their entire lives...

Note: I am Christan, but I am not wanting reviews that say that I am poking fun at us. NO I AM NOT! Now, "If you can't say somethin' nice, don't say nothing at all" as Thumper says!


	2. First Kiss

"Insanity: Naruto Style!"

Drabble #2

"First Kiss!"

Lycan180

Naruto walked home mortified from Lee's creepy song. Laughing at himself, he remebered his friend Sasuke. Then he remembered when Konoha had a talent compatition...

Uchiha Sasuke stood on Stage with Uzumaki Naruto. The stand-up comedy started and everyone's attention was directed to them, if not allready. Taking a black book out of his back pocket, he began to read it.

Naru:  
Oh,hi Sasu!

Sasu:  
Hi Naruto.

Naru:  
Hey Sasu, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

Sasu:  
That's very interesting.

Naru:  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

Sasu:  
Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?

Naru:  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Sasu...

Sasu:  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

Naru:  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Sasu.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

Sasu:  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Naruto! This conversation is over!!!

Naru:  
Yeah, but...

Sasu:  
OVER!!!

Naru:  
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Sasu:  
Naruto, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!

Naru:  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

Sasu:  
Ah, Naruto!

Naru:  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

Sasu:  
Naruto, I'm trying to read this book.

Naru:  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

Sasu:  
Naruto!

Naru:  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

Sasu:  
Argh!

Naru:  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

Sasu:  
What?

Naru:  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

Sasu:  
I would?

Naru:  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

Sasu:  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

Naru:  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

Sasu:  
Naruto, that's GROSS!

Naru:  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

Sasu:  
La la la la la!

Naru:  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

Sasu:  
Aaaah!

Naru:  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

Sasu:  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

Naru  
If you were gay.

Sasu:  
Argh!

_With both boys laughing off stage, they were surrounded by a hord of fangirls. Sasuke gulped and kissed Naruto on the lips as the fangirls all ran away screeming, some with major nosebleeds. Naruto was shocked, but kissed back. After a while they sepparated, Naruto blushed and walked away..._

Sasuke was the Ignorant teme who loved to desprately tick off Naruto off, and that inncident wasn't an accident like the VERY first kiss...Naruto had been pushed and they had kissed. But Sasuke had done it himself...Shaking his head, Naruto walked away, twards his home when Sasuke stepped before him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and they both went their seperate ways after they had small-talk. Naruto sighed and walked inside his room with a smile, and Naruto had a good feeling about tommarrow...


End file.
